The Book
by vansgurl144
Summary: Bella is new to Forks and falls in love with a bronze haired green eyed boy that has saved her from a vile classmate. Hmm wonder who that could be? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**ok this is my first ever fan fiction so please be nice i no it kinda boring at first but it gets better! i promise!!**

Chapter 1 Mysterious Lover

Chapter 1 Mysterious Lover

Here I was, new girl in Forks. First day of school getting stared at all day. Having to repeat "Bella" to all of the teachers and students who knew me by "Isabella". Oh how I wished I could just go back home to my lovely 110 degree whether of Phoenix, Arizona.

The worst of the day was at lunch. As soon as I opened the cafeteria doors everything went silent. I sighed as I walked over to the line to buy myself an apple. My calming food. **(it really is mine!!) **I went back and sat at an empty table at the back of the room with everyone watching my every step. I starting eating and started getting self-conscious.

I turned to look at everyone when I had finally had enough.

"WHAT?!", I screamed.

They all just looked at me, so I got up, grabbed my apple, and went to find someplace to eat without a bunch of eyes burning holes in my back. After a few moments of just sitting there I heard a small high pitched voice in front of me.

"You know, you shouldn't let them get to you." She stated rather calmly.

I looked up to see a small pixie with black, spiky hair standing in front of me.

"I'm Alice Cullen. I no it probably weird that im talking to you, but you seem pretty cool and I think we could be great friends."

"Um… ok. Im Bella Swan. Which you probably already know. Thanks really but you don't have to do this its okay."

"No really. I want to be friends Bella!'

"Really? That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me since I got here!"

"That's because they don't know you. A lot of people here like to start rumors before they even know the person.

Thankfully the bell rang then. Alice said her class was on the other side of campus but she said she would meet me after school.

Biology was easy to find since it was right down the hall from where I was sitting.

Again when I walked through the doors I was greeted by silence. I walked to the teachers desk to get my slipped signed and he told me to go sit in the back of the room where there sat the most beautiful bronze haired boy I had ever seen.

Of course me being the clumsiest person alive, I tripped on the way to the table I was sharing with Bronzy **(that wat im gona call Edward til we no his name!! hehe!)**

I was bracing myself to collide with the floor when I felt two strong muscular arms wrap around me to break my fall.

**ok so wat do ya think?? plz review and lemme hav the good bad and the gossip! lol im from az if u cant tell the popular phrase by carrie from johnjay and rich!! **

** !bRi bAbY!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meeting Mike

I looked and saw a pair of bright blue beautiful eyes staring back at me.

"Are you ok?" asked the voice to the eyes.

I nodded still shocked at what just happened.

"Ahem"

I sprang to my feet when I heard the teacher clear his throat.

"Thanks," I whispered softly to the blue eyes.

I scurried to my only to find Bronzy looking intently at me as if he wanted to ask me something. I stared back for a time then tried to pay attention to the class. Throughout the class I felt 2 pairs of eyes watching me. I caught Bronzy staring again as well as the blue eyed boy.

I leaned over to Bronzy and introduced myself.

"Im Bella, what's your name?"

"Edward," he replied, "nice to meet you."

"Well Edward, who was the boy that caught me before I fell?"

I noticed that he seemed to frown but answered anyway, "That was Mike Newton."

His voice had a note of finality and disgust to it so dropped the subject and stopped talking altogether. I tried to pay attention but my mind was still wandering back to that blue eyed blonde guy.

**BBIIINNNGG…**

I swear I jumped at least a foot as the bell rang, I heard a snicker from beside me but I ignored it, copied down the homework(the same thing I did at least 2 weeks ago back in phoenix) and went to leave but I was intercepted.

"Hi, Im Mike," he introduced himself.

( I was soo tempted to end the chapter here but the next one wouldn't even be a page so here you go!)

"I'm Bella," I offered my hand and he took it not letting go.

"I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me." This all seemed to surreal as I answered.

"Um… sure that'd be great! Thanks!'

" Great I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow and we can go see Get Smart, if that's ok."

"Its fine Ive been wanting to see that."

"Ok see you tomorrow"

"Bye."

He waved as he walked away. Edward walked by and had that frown again but seemed mad and concentrating on something so I left it and decided it was nothing and walked away. Uh, gym. Oh how I wish I could go home.


End file.
